


Kaneki x tsukiyama

by Pleakley12



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Inappropriate Kagune Usage (Tokyo Ghoul), Kagune (Tokyo Ghoul), Kagune Kink (Tokyo Ghoul), Kagune Sex (Tokyo Ghoul), M/M, Past Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleakley12/pseuds/Pleakley12
Summary: All jokes/not seriousMe and my friend made an explicit sex scene between kaneki and tsukiyamaWe're sorryRead at your own riskWe're disgusted with ourselvesWe're very bad at writingPlease read





	Kaneki x tsukiyama

There are a few in jokes between me and my friend srry

Kaneki awoke in a frantic state, beads of sweat trickles down his flushed cheeks, he couldn't stop thinking about him. He sat up in bed and pushes his dark hair away from his restless eyes writhing in his head. Everything about him, from his pale lips to the very way her moved was perfect, it drove kaneki insane. He wiped the sweat from his moist face as he began to think again.

Footsteps,coming from outside,slow and determined were getting closer to the door, kaneki could hear heavy panting coming from the other side as if whoever it was was in a state of arousal. The door swung open, a bold silhouette of an elegant figure was perched in the door way. He leant himself against the wall and began to crawl like an animal towards the bed.  
Kaneki was afraid.  
The figure was not a stranger but the very man who kaneki had obsessed over. His purple hair flowed over his perfect face and was damp with sweat. 

He muttered something that couldn't he made out, kaneki was no longer afraid but in a state of shock, tsukiyama removed his black silk tie and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his smooth muscular torso. He stumbled to the foot of kaneki's bed and began to crawl down to kaneki pulling off the bed sheets as he did so. He put his hand on kaneki's throat, choking him, he pulled himself forward until his crotch pushed against kaneki 's chest and his thighs were wrapped around his torso, kaneki not in a state of shock but a state of arousal began unbunckled tsukiyamas pants.

 

"Oh so very eager my sweet kaneki" tsukiyama gave an aroused smile"but I didn't say you could do that did I.. Daddy might need to punish you for that" Tsukiyama stood up and walked over to one of the closets labeled 'Tsukiyama's daddy toys' .He came out the closet with an assortment of strange objects. Tsukiyama started to tie kaneki's wrists to the bed and put a chain dog collar around his neck, He pulled the chain choking kaneki and pulling his face towards Tsukiyama.kaneki could feel tsukiyamas hot breath against his neck, tsukiyama whispered in his ear "now we can play"

 

 "hurt me" Kaneki moaned biting his lip, he deeply inhaled and leaned closer to tsukiyama, who's crotch was pushing against his chest. Kaneki licked tsukiyamas lower torso and began to move upwards as far as his constricting bonds would allow him  
"May i?" Tsukiyama said lowering his body now laying on top of kaneki. Tsukiyama pulled the elastic in kaneki's trousers and began to pull them down along with his underwear. Kaneki let out a moan as tsukiyama trusted his bulging dick into kaneki's ass. Kaneki moaned louder "daddy it hurts" tsukiyama pulled at kaneki's chain again and thrust harder "and what are you going to do about it?" Wet sticky tentacles started to come out of kaneki's back. Tsukiyama licked his lips as kaneki's tentacle kagune started to slither up Tsukiyama's muscular legs and wrapped around his lower torso.

 

"Why aren't you using it properly, you know if you do well i might use mine later" tsukiyama demanded , kaneki laughed a little and began to move his kagune down tsukiyamas slender back "FORTISSIMO!" tsukiyama screamed moaning as the kagune moved in and out. The sound was wet as it moved inside of him, tsukiyama moaned again as kaneki's kagune began to move more violently.slowly he removed his kagune from inside tsukiyama and layed down panting in exhaustion.

Kaneki wrapped his kagune around tsukiyamas torso and pressed his arms to his chest restricting movment.  
"Are you planning to eat me?" Tsukiyama moaned, kaneki sat up and looked up at tsukiyama smiling, he opened his mouth wide and pressed his lips against tsukiyamas dick and began to suck.  
"Daddy likey" tsukiyama said "but no biting" his tongue fell out of his mouth,sticky strings hung from his upper and lower lip "tres bien... tres bien" he inhaled "TRES BIEN!"  
Kaneki loosened his grip around tsukiyamas body.  
 "Oh my, why did you stop... I was enjoying myself" tsukiyama said freeing himself from kaneki's kagune and laying beside him.  
"I'm tired " Kaneki moaned and inhaled, he was out of breath.  
tsukiyama began to bite kaneki's neck, kaneki let out a small yell and then moaned  
"I'm hungry" tsukiyama whispered pulling himself on top of kaneki biting him harder and sucking on his flesh forming a bruise.  
"Can you help me.... kan..e..ki" he moaned beginning to lick the side of his neck.  
Suddenly kaneki pushed tsukiyama away and held him down by the chest and began to laugh hysterically. Tsukiyama seemed scared for a moment but after the initial shock he smiled and began to blush heavily.

"What if i ate you instead?" He challenged under his laughter His voice was lower now.  
"that would be fun wouldn't it? Half breed eats the gourmet" he laughed harder and violently bit tsukiyama collar bone until he drew blood, tsukiyama did not resist but began to laugh along with kaneki occasionally moaning or letting out small sounds of pain or arousal .  
Kaneki moved his hand down tsukiyamas  chest pooled in blood, he licked his fingers and smeared blood around his mouth licking his lips. Tsukiyama was breathing heavily and moaned louder every time kaneki took another bite.

"Now give daddy a turn, I want to taste you" Tsukiyama pushed himself on top of kaneki and bit his neck. Kaneki let out a loud moan "Daddy you'll get blood everywhere". Tsukiyama picked up his whip "complaining when I've spoiled u this much, Daddy will have to punish you" -haru fish ur mum scene but with a whip- kaneki ,out of breath now,tried to sit up but couldn't "sorry have I gone too hard on you my sweet kaneki " tsukiyama said while lifting kaneki's chin so that he'd face him. Kaneki's cheeks flushed "n no I'm just resting, it's not like I can't stand up", Tsukiyama grinned "Oh well I guess you're ready for round 2 then" tsukiyama stood up and went back to his 'daddy toys' closet (its a walk in closet btw) he came out with excitement and arousal clear on his face "Daddy's been wanting to use this for a while now" Kaneki wasn't really listening as he was distracted by tsukiyamas huge, veiny,  blue dick. Tsukiyama had used his kagune around his dick to enlarge it to thrice it's original size (it was already huge to begin with) tsukiyama bent kaneki over with his dick just inches away from kaneki's ass, he whispered close to kaneki's ear "cry for daddy"

The end (we're sorry)


End file.
